Token Customization
While it may seem as if there are far too many options to choose for your Grimyte, our goal is to allow users to be able to create freely. Many customization options (and how to obtain them) are already added to various items, but there are practically limitless options to add or alter. For customization options that are NOT already listed elsewhere, players can purchase alterations of their own request with Reputation points, which are earned through your character's development and your participation as a faction member. These requested alterations are divided into several categories called Tokens, which are listed below. These Tokens are used to illustrate what types of customization you can add. Ultimately, you do not need to know what type of Token is needed to achieve your desired alteration, nor do you need to know what types of alterations tokens can't be used on. All you need to do is request the alteration, and the information will be provided to you! Please note that all tokens must be purchased individually, but multiple tokens can apply to the same item. Purchasing Tokens Before you can purchase tokens for your character, that character will need to have a Profile Page so that ability alterations can be referenced for yourself and other profile viewers. If you are working towards a specific alteration, please make sure the alteration is approved beforehand. Permissions Members who own original trademarks are called Trademark Masters. Those who have permission to use a trademarked token on their character are called Shareholders. As a trademark's Master, you have the authority to grant other members permission to use the trademarked token on their own characters. Once permission is granted, members must purchase a character trademark of the same token in order to become an official Shareholder. Trademark Masters can only grant {AddTokenTrademark}.Character[] 'permissions to Shareholders. They cannot give permissions for Shareholders to use brand or ancestry trademark types. {ChangeAbilityVisual} This customization type is usually the least difficult to obtain. If you want to change the way an ability looks but not how it functions or performs, use one of the {ChangeAbilityVisual} tokens. '{ChangeAbilityVisual} Allows you to change the appearance of most abilities so long as it is for aesthetic reasons only and/or does not alter the way an ability performs or functions. |} {ChangeAbilityVisual}.Annex[] Allows you to add additional visuals that act as alternate appearances of the same ability. |} {ChangeAbillityAction} If an ability has a specified or conditional performance action, you can alter it with one of these customizations. {ChangeAbilityAction} Allows you to change aesthetic specifications or performance conditions so long as it doesn't affect ability function. |} {ChangeAbilityAction}.Annex[] Allows you to add additional aesthetic specifications or performance conditions that act as alternate presentations of the same ability. |}{ChangeAbilityAction}.Set[] Allows you to create entirely new variables for abilities that will act in unison with its current specifications. |} {ChangeAbilityFunction} An ability function is the foundation of the ability. This includes all thread increments and limitations that directly impact the ability's effectiveness or power. This token is extremely rare! {ChangeAbilityFunction} Allows you to alter the ability's various functions, such as: Activation cost, stacking limits, cast time, interruption, area of effect, passive effects, permanent passives, etc. {ChangeAbilityFunction}.Macro[] Allows you to pool several often paired abilities into one ability which acts as a macro. By choosing this customization, the macro itself can be given customizations that will effect all abilities activated by the macro. {CreateNewAbility} Feel like your character's powers are missing something? Pitch a custom ability! {CreateNewAbility} Allows you to add an ability of your creation to your character. This ability must not already be obtainable by your character, and must not be an ability that already exists. It can be an animastic ability, a glyph, or even something you've made up entirely. To pitch this ability, simply identify what you want the ability to do, and find its closest similarity among abilities which already exist. This already existing ability will become a reference for your creation's thread use and limitations; or what we call mechanics. If your ability is appealing enough, you may end up obtaining it at no RP cost if it's added to an animastic or glyph ability list. Notes: Only one ability can be purchased per token. Each ability must recieve its own unique name and icon, which may need to be changed from your original suggestion. Be sure to explain your ability as best and as early as possible, as some abilities may automatically be off-limits or may need to be adjusted to honor mechanics. Some idea pitches may be approved conditionally, such as under the condition that a character trademark is purchased for the ability. Ultimately, you must be willing to work with the faction leader to create an approved, complete ability before purchasing it. {AddTokenTrademark} A token's trademark dictates who else the ability can be obtained by. Specifically, whether or not other people can add your customization ideas to their characters. By Default, no animastic ability or animastic ascent can be trademarked. Items which can be trademarked must have at least one customization. Regardless of your intentions, all trademarks will be judged by how unique they are before they are approved and some trademarks may not be approved if they seem too common. {AddTokenTrademark}.Character[] 'Allows you to claim a token exclusively for one of your characters. This bans any other members or characters from sharing the exact same token. This trademark will be bound to the character even in death. When a token is trademarked to a single character who is owned by the trademark's master, no other character can sharehold brand or ancestry trademarks of the same customization. '{AddTokenTrademark}.Brand[] '''Allows you to claim a token exclusively for any of your characters. This bans any other members' characters from sharing the exact same token. If an effected character's ownership changes, the brand-trademarked token for that character will be removed. When this happens, a new character-trademarked token will need to be purchased with permission from the trademark's master. '''{AddTokenTrademark}.Ancestry[] Allows you to claim a token exclusively for one of your character's bloodlines. All characters who share the bloodline will sharehold a character version of the token's trademark. This bans any other members' non-bloodline characters from sharing the exact same token. When a token is trademarked to a single character who is owned by the trademark's master, no other non-bloodline character can sharehold brand or ancestry trademarks of the same customization. It's important to remember that a trademark does not prevent characters from obtaining similar customization. For instance, trademarking a cube shaped comet for Chaotic Comet does not prevent someone from changing a different ability to look like a cube. It's also important to realize that your token's description of the customization may not always describe the customization you want to protect. For example if my Chaotic Comet alteration was trademarked as a cube, another member may trademark a Chaotic Comet that is a cluster of cubes. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__